1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for protecting liver and kidney by using an herbal medicinal composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for reducing liver and kidney damage caused by radiotherapy.
2. Description of Related Art
Now, tumor-treatment is often held through Western medicine, comprising: surgery, chemotherapy, and radiotherapy. Radiotherapy combined with chemotherapy is usually conducted as a treating manner, in which mannitol or glycerol is used as the most common dehydrant agent. However, those dehydrant agent may change oxygen, H2O, and electrolyte contents in blood, and consequently increase side effects such as heart and kidney burden. Generally, for patients having the tumor size over 5 cm or severe symptoms like squeezing optic and auricular nerve, surgery combined with radiotherapy and chemotherapy are major treating manners.
Nevertheless, during radiotherapy, radiation passes through tumor as well as normal tissue, directly or indirectly damages liver and kidney tissue and further destroys liver and kidney functions, resulting in liver and kidney damage. Hence, patients suffer from terrible pain caused by liver and kidney damage. Therefore, it is necessary to find safe and efficacious medicines or methods for treating complication caused by radiotherapy.